The Rising Sun
by Lady Ashwinder
Summary: She was known as the Shikon no Miko, charged with the duty of collecting the shards of the jewel she had unintentionally shattered . Then she became Midoriko's replacement within the jewel and eventually the Shikon no Tama. Now she went by another name, another identity. She was the Immortal Phoenix, the Divine Beast, which had once matched the almighty god Tian. drabble fic
1. Imprisoned

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a drabble fic, meaning every chapter being from 100-500 words at most. It is an experiment of mine in order to see if I could actually control myself in making a chapter with so few words. Hopefully I will be able to achieve my goal. I've just recently read the Feng Shen Ji manhua and I was hooked! Not only is the art awesome, but the storyline has completely drawn me in. I cannot wait to read the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manhua _Feng Shen Ji_ or the manga _InuYasha_. Those rights belong to Zheng Jian He and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I'm just borrowing their works in order to entertain the few individuals, whom bother to read my attempts at storytelling.

**Summary:** Once she was known as Higurashi Kagome, a 15-year-old middle school student who fell through the well and bit off more than she could chew as she landed in her country's past in order to collect shards of a dangerous jewel. She was known as the Shikon no Miko, charged with the duty of collecting the shards of the jewel she had unintentionally shattered all around the country with friends in order to restore the peace. Then she became Midoriko's replacement within the jewel and eventually the Shikon no Tama. Now she went by another name, another identity. She was the Immortal Phoenix, the Divine Beast, which had once matched the almighty god Tian. As the true subject of the prophecy begins his journey to grow stronger, Kagome once again assumes her previous identity with the intention of helping him fulfill his destiny and his father's wish: To overthrow the tyrannical gods and give humans a future without servitude.

**Warning:** This story contains character death, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual content, mentions of rape, use of alcohol, slavery, racism, etc. All of the chapters will be 100 words.

**Chapter 1: Imprisoned**

Gritting her teeth, she wrenched the still squirming tentacle from her abdomen and crushed it in her fist and purified it with a small dose of her power. Narrowed blue-grey eyes took in her surroundings, and she glared down at the wound that was quickly stitching itself back together at a slightly faster pace than before but promised to become another scar to add to her already impressive collection. Ignoring the pool of blood beneath her, she clenched the long bow within her other hand.

The Scared long bow of Azusa has been her saving grace during her time here in this hellhole, and has now become an extension of her own body. A rise in demonic energy forced her to her feet. Pushing against the large rotting body of the latest detachments, she stood up on bare feet. For a moment she longed to feel grass or even dirt under her feet inside of the endless pool of blood, organs, and pieces of flesh. But she didn't linger on that want for too long.

No matter how much she wished for it, she would never get the chance.

In that void she had made her choice, and now she was here…trapped, imprisoned within the jewel for an eternity…or until either she or her enemy wins.

Her knuckles turned white as her gripped tightened around her weapon, and she knew it was only due to the spirit of Mount Azusa's blessing and her connection with the scared weapon, which kept it from snapping under the pressure.

"I'm sure that wound has healed up quite enough little Miko, let's get on with this."

Spinning on the ball of her feet, the reincarnation of the last guardian and creator Midoriko's replacement sneered.

"Yeah…let's!"

**Word Count:** 278


	2. Over My Dead Body

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a drabble fic, meaning every chapter being from 100-500 words at most. It is an experiment of mine in order to see if I could actually control myself in making a chapter with so few words. Hopefully I will be able to achieve my goal. I've just recently read the Feng Shen Ji manhua and I was hooked! Not only is the art awesome, but the storyline has completely drawn me in. I cannot wait to read the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manhua Feng Shen Ji or the manga InuYasha. Those rights belong to Zheng Jian He and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I'm just borrowing their works in order to entertain the few individuals, whom bother to read my attempts at storytelling.

**Warning:** This story contains character death, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual content, mentions of rape, use of alcohol, slavery, racism, etc. All of the chapters will be 100 words.

**Chapter 2: Over My Dead Body**

Sometimes as she fought through the almost endless hordes of demons that Naraku would unleash upon her, Kagome would find herself thinking of the past. Kagome thought of her home on the shrine, family and whether they still faithfully waited for her to come home as they always did.

Then she thought of her friends, the group that she had travelled with and come to regard as a second family. She hoped that they were living their lives happily, and that they weren't grieving for her. Just thinking of her loved ones in pain make her stumble and that wasn't something that she could afford.

Kagome had made her wish with their happiness in mind, and she had done it with the hope that they would all be able to have a peaceful future. That was what she had condemned herself to this prison for, and that was something that kept her fighting despite the many times she has wished to just give up.

But even then she knew she couldn't do that.

Naraku had made it clear as to what he would do if won their battle, and there was no way that she would allow this to happen. The only way he would be able to escape this jewel and get to her friends would be over her dead body.

And Kagome didn't plan on dying.

**Words:** 228


	3. No Words Needed

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a drabble fic, meaning every chapter being from 100-500 words at most. It is an experiment of mine in order to see if I could actually control myself in making a chapter with so few words. Hopefully I will be able to achieve my goal. I've just recently read the Feng Shen Ji manhua and I was hooked! Not only is the art awesome, but the storyline has completely drawn me in. I cannot wait to read the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manhua Feng Shen Ji or the manga InuYasha. Those rights belong to Zheng Jian He and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I'm just borrowing their works in order to entertain the few individuals, whom bother to read my attempts at storytelling.

**Warning:** This story contains character death, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual content, mentions of rape, use of alcohol, slavery, racism, etc. All of the chapters will be 100 words.

**Chapter 3: No Words Needed**

Cursing under her breath, Kagome clamped her hand to the profusely bleeding wound. Her energy was running low and was being drained from her due to the imbalance within the jewel. It was obvious that once again someone with evil intentions have somehow gained possession of the jewel. And that meant bad news for her and the exact opposite for Naraku.

"It is no use to run and hide now my dear miko."

Mentally flipping the haughty demon the bird, she sucked in a breath as she managed to shoot up to her feet. Pulling the drawstring of the bow back, she threw herself across the distance and unleashed a charged arrow of pure spiritual energy at her enemy.

The crimson-eyed man winced at the sudden attack, but was able to brush it off well enough when another pulse of evil dimmed the effects. A smirk was still plastered on his face as darker miasma surrounded him and filled the jewel.

"Once again little miko, you're friends seem to have allowed the jewel to fall within the hands of an enemy…"

Bringing up a hand to grasp his chin, the handsome demon only chuckled cruelly.

"You would think that they are very aware of what happens if they let such things happen, but it seems that they just don't care enough to be careful to keep you from suffering the adverse effects in here."

Not saying a word, Kagome launched another arrow with gritted teeth as she felt her energy levels drop once more with the compound strand of her already low levels and the increase of evil within her prison. Amused, Naraku sent a blast of dark energy towards her. It was only due to her throwing up a weak barrier that prevented her from being seriously injured. Unfortunately, Kagome still received some more wounds on her body. But she still didn't say anything and only slipped into her stance once more as she drew another arrow of pure holy energy for her next shot.

Rolling his shoulders as two praying mantis-like arms shot out from his spine and loomed ahead of him menacingly, the long-haired demon chuckled.

"I guess there is no more need for any words then? Well let's see what you've got left little miko."

**Words:** 374


	4. Tragedies of Time

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a drabble fic, meaning every chapter being from 100-600 words at most. It is an experiment of mine in order to see if I could actually control myself in making a chapter with so few words. Hopefully I will be able to achieve my goal. I've just recently read the Feng Shen Ji manhua and I was hooked! Not only is the art awesome, but the storyline has completely drawn me in. I cannot wait to read the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manhua Feng Shen Ji or the manga InuYasha. Those rights belong to Zheng Jian He and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I'm just borrowing their works in order to entertain the few individuals, whom bother to read my attempts at storytelling.

**Warning:** This story contains character death, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual content, mentions of rape, use of alcohol, slavery, racism, etc. All of the chapters will be 100-600 words.

**Chapter 4: Tragedies of Time**

Kagome didn't know how long she had been here, trapped in the Shikon jewel with Naraku. She was stuck in this endless battle against a powerful enemy with no allies to protect her like she once had. Watching her friends live their lives happily, all the while trying their hardest to keep the jewel from the hands of demons with delusions of grandeur. Then the duty was passed down to their descendants as time passed along, all the while Inuyasha still stayed the head protector. But even he with his demon blood wasn't untouched by time, and slowly but surely he began losing the power that he had earned from their journey together.

With Inuyasha's death, the only people left from their journey were Shippō, Kirara, Sesshōmaru, as well as Kōga and his wolves.

The duty of keeping the jewel safe fell to the descendant of Sango and Miroku, a miko named Kagome, in honor of herself.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Naraku had a sense of humor. This time the main players of a tragic romance were her adoptive son Shippō and this Kagome. Another half demon that had been birthed within Kaede's village desired Kagome, but she and Shippō were in love. Convinced that if he were to become a full demon, he would be able to win Kagome's love away from the Kitsune had prompted him to try and acquire the Jewel.

He had gotten his hands on the Shikon, tainting it with his selfish desires and giving Naraku even more strength. Due to his boost in power while the jewel rested in the half demon's hands, the spider managed to injured her gravely. For a time she had to retreat back into the jewel in order to recover, and could only watch in horror at the events that followed as she tried to heal.

Being forced to watch as her kit died to protect his love and take out the crazed Hanyō, and leave his love to raise their child on her own, had caused her to attack Naraku with even more vigor. The despicable bastard would pay for once again manipulating another pair of lovers to a tragic end.

Creating another arrow, Kagome released it with an angered cry and watched as it struck Naraku with overwhelming force. The shocked agony that bloomed on his face gave the trapped miko a sense of sadistic satisfaction that she had never experienced before. Just the thought of making him feel an equivalent of the pain he made others suffer was intoxicating to her. Unfortunately, he had managed to escape to lick his wounds, leaving her to cry over the loss of her friends as well as her young son, whom wouldn't be able to hold his own child or protect his young wife.

Sorrow filled her heart at the unfairness of it all. Here in this jewel, she couldn't do much to help anyone on the outside unless someone with a pure heart got a hold of the jewel. Sadly, the world seemed to be running out of supply in that department. And so time after time, she had to sit front seat and watch tragedy after tragedy unfold without there being a single thing she could do.

**Words:** 540


End file.
